Sequel to Aftermath
by Superhubbverine
Summary: A month and a half after the oneshot, Aftermath to a Freaky Friday, Peter finds himself back to his old self again. No dreams of burly Canadian men haunting him no more. In fact, everything is perfect. Except for the whole lonely Saturday night thing of boredom. Yeah that. Lucky for him (Or should I say unlucky?) a certain someone is knocking on his front door.
1. Along came a Wolverine

**Dear True Believers,**

Okay, you guys really have to thank my friends for inspiring me to do a sequel with Logan and Peter meeting up again. I would also like to thank you guys for giving my stories the time of day. I am truly thankful. It is nice knowing that someone enjoys my hobby of...ugh, smut writing? Pfft. That sounded better in my head. Here's chapter one of...Honestly, I have no mofo idea on what to call this sequel. I joked around with a friend on calling it "Foremath" or just "-math" or even "When Spidey Finally Done Did the Do." If you have ideas, pass them my way. For now, I hope you like this. It might develop into something further than a two-parter. Maybe. How would you guys feel about that?

_Sincerely,_

**Superhubbverine**

**P.S: I do not own Peter Parker/Spider-man or Logan Howlett/Wolverine, I just own the stories I have written.**

It has been a good month and a half since Peter saw the ol' canucklehead. A good two weeks since the last wet dream he had about the mutant. He was happy, thrilled even at the growing fact that perhaps whatever spell Mesmero placed on the two is finally wearing off. It was nice to be free, unchained by the object of his obsession.

"Man, I feel like some recovering addict.", he tsked leaning back on the living room sofa. It is a lovely Saturday night and there was absolutely nothing for him to do. No bad guys to chase, no Fury to call him or yell at him for something moronic, no explosions, no damsels in distress or even a burning building and him saving the day by catching a baby. Nothing. Just him at his home, _alone_. He would of been fine with the loneliness if it were not for Agent Coulson asking his aunt out on another date. Or even the fact that he went through his whole contact list of six friends and they were all busy with their own agendas.

_What the heck is the point of having friends_, he asked himself.

An hour rolls by and Peter had at least flipped through the network channels a hundred times on that cursed television set. Another batch of nothing to add on to his night. He tossed the remote onto the cushion before flailing about in frustration, whining about dying of boredom and how come he gets to be the one that suffers all the time. It was not until he rolled off the cushions that a knock was heard at the front door, it was soft and meek but heard still. Peter figured his night would not get any worst and decided to live a little. Go on a damn adventure.

He gets up, brushing himself off and rearranging his Fantastic Four pajamas before heading off to the door. He waits in front of it, trying to peek through the peephole. He sees movement and a hunched figure but not enough to find out the identity of his soon-to-be guest. Peter shrugs, his spidey-sense had not went off. Maybe all is well. It was not until he unlocked the door and open it that he gets a handful of the hunched body, practically knocking him down to the floor. He blinks, gulping thickly as he stares at the body on top of him. He eyes the thick, messy blue-black hair that formatted into a familiar hairstyle. The body is heavy, bulky and muscled even. Peter took a look over at the trashed articles of clothing the man wore, and gulped once more. A ruined, bloodied tan and yellow suit.

_Ah crap! And I was doing so well too!_

On top of him is a wounded and fiercely Canadian Wolverine a.k.a Logan-_Fucking_-Howlett.

Sliiiiide. Thump. Thump. Groan. Pause.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Stop sliding down, you jerk. God you are heavy, what did you eat? Oh wait, duh, metal skeleton. Nice one, web-brain." Peter grumbles, grunting as he makes another try at pulling Logan's heavy body up another few steps of stairs. Suddenly, picking and moving the Hulk was easier than this.

"I swear I need to start charging every injured or sickly superhero that comes by the house by the hour. Oh man, come on. Almost there. Stop sliding." The teenager lifts Logan enough to prop him on his lean back as he stumbles to get the door open. It takes just about all of his focus to not whimper as the older man's heated and ragged breath raises goosebumps along the skin of his neck.

"I was so close to being over you, such a jerk! Oh man, j-just stop b-breathing. Keep it together, Spidey. C'mon. T-think happy thoughts, just not _those _happy t-thoughts. Y-yes!" Peter semi-shouted in victory when he was able to open the door and keep it gaped long enough to drag Logan's body into his room. He shuts the door as soon as he was able to drop the mutant down on the floor. Peter lets out an exhausted sigh, brushing a hand through his brown locks, starting to feel so much older than he is. Now, that he has a chance to look at the man he kind of thinks the Wolverine is healing slower than usual. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Wolverine is unconscious, breathing heavier than the normal, his head shaking side to side in a slow, yet sickly manner. The torso of his suit is ripped apart and laid to shreds around his hips. Same in the smaller areas around his thighs. Claw marks, old blood, dirt and amongst others decorate his hairy chest; giving Peter what he thinks as an accurate idea of who did this. He notice Logan's skin is paler, his breathing getting more ragged and hoarse by the minute. He wonders if it is even possible for a super-healing mutant can get sick.

"Well, I am not gonna stand around and find out when he's dead.", scoffs the spider as he heads out of the room for supplies. It does not seem that Logan will not be moving around just yet.

An hour rolls on by, Peter is sitting on the floor leaning his back against his dresser, a bucket holding a cloth in cool water is placed next to him. He has been observing the Wolverine's status since he finished bandaging and cleaning the poor Canadian. He shudders briefly, closing his eyes shut while resting his head back in an attempt to drive out the reappearing lust that knots his stomach. The teen gulps, biting his lower lip to keep away the memory of bathing his wounded comrade. _Don't think about it, _he whines, _Don't you dare fucking think about taking advantage! _How the wet cloth brushed against the skin as cuts and bruises heal, droplets of water sliding down the torso making its way into those tan trunks. Almost looking sinful and teasing as they trace every inch of harden skin. Just watching the water being soaked up by the fabric makes him want to moan. Peter curls up in a fetal position, hating hormones, teenagehood and the Wolverine for being well, him. The naked flesh underneath the bandages flashed briefly in his mind. He placed his head in his lap as he groans in frustration.

_Damn it, Brain! I thought we had a deal, you traitor!_

Peter looks up as a soft whimper is murmured from the lips of a man who does not seem the type to do so. He looked on worryingly, he moves to lean over the bulky man while placing the back of his hand against the sweaty flesh. _You're little feverish, _tsked the teen, _what kind of mess did you get yourself into? _Peter reaches for the cloth rinsing it lightly in the bucket before patting it against Logan's forehead. The said man groans softly in appreciation but to the teen, all it did was send a flash of heat to his loins. _Not now, _begs the hormonal hero_, please don't do this to me. _He hisses, gritting his teeth when Logan let out a pleading mewl arching towards the moving hand as Peter takes the cloth to rinse it once more. He glares at the unconscious man.

_You sir, are no help at all. When you finally wake up, I don't know if I want to punch you or kiss you. Probably both, they both sound reasonably justified._

Peter woke up. He does not know when he fell asleep but from looking at the clock it had not been long. Perhaps an hour or two. When he tried to move he realized something. He somehow managed to curl himself around the Wolverine, his legs wrapped around a meaty thigh while his arms are embracing the wide torso.

He blinks.

_Well, that's great. Smooth move, Spidey. This is why you are single, you creep._

He tries once more to release his hold on his object of affection but when he looks up at Logan to see if he was doing okay he nearly leaps 10 feet into the air! Logan was staring right at him!

"THOR ALMIGHTY, LOGAN! Are you trying to kill me?!", glares the spidey-wonder his hand over his heart as the poor boy was just given his first and probably not last, heart attack. Logan just stares widely and blankly, tilting his head curiously almost as if he was trying to figure out the words the other was saying. His eyes voided of anything that seem familiar.

"Dude, are you even going to say you're sorry?"

Logan just stares his face nearing Peter and the teen can only blush as the space between them was getting less by the second.

"U-um, if this is about us being tangled. It is so not what you think. I can totally explain. Totally can.", he chuckled meekly only to gulp as Logan came so close he can feel the other's breath heating his face. He watches as the older man's nostrils flare up, the eyebrows scrunched down until the man's lips curl up in a toothy smirk. It reminded Peter of a starving animal who had found the prey he had been hunting for so long. It gave him shivers down his spine, made his member twitch and his thoughts were instantly claimed with the idea of being filled. Peter's eyes widen as he hears the next thing that flies out of Logan's mouth with such thick, raw, and primal need.

"Mine.", said the fierce mutant in a growl that was so low it rumbled in his chest like rolling thunder in a passing storm cloud.

Peter could of sworn his pupils dilated ridiculously if they have not already and he could not help the reply that flew out of his own mouth so quick that it shocked him.

"Always."

And with a big grin Logan rolls on top of Peter, pinning him into the floor.

All the teen could think of was, _Fucking finally._

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**_


	2. They finally done did the do

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

Peter moaned wantonly into the kiss it was so much better than the first kiss he and Mary Jane had. Granted they _were _kids. He never been kissed like this before and it did not help his growing erection. The only time he felt such heat, lust and the need to be fucked so hard was when he first switched bodies with the muscled man on top of him. He gulped, that was the night when he touched himself _there _and found _that spot. _Peter mewled as Logan pressed against him, teasingly brushing their lower-halves together. He was right on that delicious pressure it felt so divine and to have Logan's large, rough, hand in his locks tugging his head back as the man's mouth and tongue dove right into his own sets his nerves on fire.

_Oh yes!_

The older man pulls back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva comes apart between them as he does so, but not without sucking and tugging at the poor boy's bruised lips. He smirks when he hears a pleading whine and admires his work. Peter is reduced to a panting and trembling mess, his face red as a tomato, saliva shines on his lips and chin. Tears of pleasure brim the edge of his eyes as he bites his lower lip. The teen's shirt is nearly off at the collar and Logan just cannot resist but lean back down, giving that unmarked skin a lick. Peter lets out a choking sob as he feels the thick, smooth tongue roll against the open skin of his throat. He tightens his hold around the man's neck. His hips buck up feeling Logan tugging his head back in a more submissive form as the man bites down gently at first and then applying pressure. Logan's other hand preoccupies itself with nearly ripping off the boy's pajama bottoms and strokes Spidey's member through the fabric of his boxers. The hero cries out trying to buck once more until he hears a low growl, warning him to stay put. Instead, he settles with mewing and sobbing in delight.

_This is way better than me touching myself. Fuck!_

It was not until there was nice big bruise on Pete's throat did Logan release his hold of it. He rolls his tongue down the path of the teen's neck giving time to nip and suck on the flesh laid out before him. He growls again when the teen decides to squirm around. Peter lays still or at least tries to, Logan was doing incredible things with his hand and tongue and the man was heading further downwards. He shivers when he feels the heavy tongue against a nipple and moans when that hot mouth surrounds it, licking and sucking until it is nice and red. He shudders when the mutant gives the other the same treatment.

"M-more…", he sighed and for a moment everything stop.

_Oh shit. Did I fucked up? C'mon, don't leave me hanging…_

Then his thoughts went blank when he felt that tongue against his boxers.

Logan is happily enjoying the boy's moans and praises, course he had to hold his hips down as he tease the member underneath the fabric. The heavy tongue places pressure as it traces the pattern of Peter's spidey-appendage. Sucking and nipping, absolutely loving the torment he is putting the teen through. His actions wetting the fabric but soon enough so does the spider's own brand of webbing joins in.

"P-please… P-p-please L-logan… Let me…", the teen can hardly think let alone try and form a sentence of what he desires. His locks are sticking to the sweat on his forehead as his head shakes side-to-side, an arm covering his face as he sobs in embarrassment. Logan grins toothly knowing exactly what the trembling boy needs. He takes a hand teasingly rubs his fingers against the boy's mouth. Peter briefly removes his arm away from his face to look at Logan. He shudders at what he sees, his member twitching, the mutant's mouth is curve into predator-like grin as they suckle on his harden appendage. Logan's pupils are blown so wide you can barely see the iris in all that black. He was primal, animalistic and Spidey was going to lose it.

Their eyes met as the teen takes in three of Logan's thick fingers, only to gag when it hits the back of his throat. He mewls as he watches the older man slowly and teasingly remove his boxers off with the other hand. They both shudder lustfully when Peter feels Logan's heated breaths on his member. He suckles and swirls around the thick fingers wanting Logan to do the same with his member. Wanting to know what it would be like to get a blowjob by the manly Wolverine. Logan just grins at him, _the bastard_. The mutant taps his legs and Peter, horny enough, spreads them in embarrassment only to blush deeply when Logan suddenly has him laying on the high part of his back. His arms goes against the floor to support him. His legs arched over the man's shoulders as Logan's fingers begin to thrust into his mouth. Logan's mouth was so close to his aching length he did not care if he sounded like a whore when begged into those thick fingers. He wanted to reach his high-heaven and this was the man that would give it to him.

Peter whimpers trying to keep sane between Logan's fingers fucking his mouth fast and deep without a care and the man's warm mouth around his length. His cries are muffled as Logan shoves his spidey-dick far down in the man's throat, sucking and swirling his tongue wildly. He is bobbing his head along the soft skin of the length, taking the chance to run his tongue up to the tip and swirl around teasingly before taking the poor boy whole again. A hand rubbing and rolling the teenage hero's sack squeezing gently as he rolls them once more. Hollowing his cheeks, sucking and gripping the member hard, teeth briefly gliding lightly along the skin as he bobs down to the base and releasing for a smooth ride upward. The teen tries to thrust his hips up into the deliciously tight throat-hole but with the new position he can hardly do a thing but lay there and be a cute, blushing boytoy. Peter moaned and arched at the idea of being the older man's toy. He was doing so many things to him that felt so amazingly good. Peter would be proud being a toy at least his needs would be met.

It was not until he felt all movement stop that he groaned with a pout before he can acquire why , _it_ happen, pure vibration went through and around his member. He remembers a low rumbling sound emitting from Wolverine and with his inexperience Peter soon enough comes into Logan's waiting mouth. It felt like lightning was shocking his system, his eyelids shut hard as his face scrunches up in pleasure. His mouth working hard on those thick fingers as he drives his hips forward. The boy lets out a whimpering cry, his back arching further as his body shudder violently. Logan gleefully swallows his load, bobbing his head in time with the boy's weakening movements until he halts. He looked at Peter like a satisfied cat who finally got his cream and boy just whine, feeling his member twitch and try to harden once more in that heavenly mouth. Or maybe it was hellish?

_What the Flying Fuck?! Did he just fucking purr?_

Before Peter can process his thinking further or even get a moment's break Logan is at it again. This time slowly and even, dare he say it, lovingly caressing Peter's member with his mouth. Almost apologizing for the roughness and when Logan withdraws his fingers from the boy's own lips. Peter gulps, panting raggedly, wincing as he is still trying to recover from his climax high, he tries to figure out the mutant's next move. It was not until Logan released his member and he felt something warm and slick against his virgin rosebud that he knew. He knew what was coming next and even though fear and anxiety knotted and twisted in his stomach. A deep itchy kind of ache throbbed hard within him. It had been nearly three weeks since he had touched himself there and now here was Logan using that gifted tongue to put pressure for entrance.

_Oh , fuck me. This man is out to kill me with sex. He is not only going to pop my spidey-cherry, but he is also going to kill me with sex. Oh man, I hope I did everything I wanted to do up to this point. 'Cause fuuu-_

Peter cries out, bringing his hand up and biting down on his knuckle as Logan's tongue makes its own path inside him. His hips wiggling around on Logan's shoulders as much as the tongue inside him is. The small, wide appendage flicks in and out as it thuds hard against velvet tight walls. He whimpers, Logan pulls his hot mouth back only to moan _happily _feeling one of his thick fingers poke inside him.

_That's bigger than my one, fuck, I-I can't even…_

Logan takes Peter's right leg and hikes it higher as he inserts another finger. He spreads them wide as he rams and twists them within the virgin teen, enjoying the high-pitch sob he gets from his soon-to-be lover. Especially when he hits that spot at a right angle. Oh how the spider _shrieked_ in wondrous delight. It is not long until Spidey is a writhing mess of sweat, lust and covered in his own cum. His legs are both now arched near his own face and spread so wide he feels ashamed at his vulnerability but with three of Logan's thick fingers fucking and spreading his rosebud he does not care. Not even when the mutant starts licking and sucking on one of his earlobe. All he does is climax again and again, crying into the man's shoulder, his arms holding onto him for dear life. He whimpers quietly as Logan licks pleasure-made tears from his face, kissing him on the cheek then the lips and lastly, adoringly on the forehead. Then Logan does the oddest, yet sexiest thing that Peter has ever witness in his entire virgin life. Peter hears clothing tear and see that Logan removed the rest of uniform. For a moment, he was frighten at the giant thing before him. Whatever size he thought it was "sleeping" it sure got its ass kicked when "awaken". The man pulled his fingers out of him, Peter could not help but whine at the emptiness he felt, using the hand to rub his own member gently. While with the other is used swirl the pool of semen on Pete's chest, licking them clean before using the rest as his own personal lube.

Peter blinks.

_Oh yeah. I am going to be killed by sex and I am going be the happiest man to be dead, right now._

The teen whimpers feeling the massive pressure against his virgin rosebud by the large blunt head of Logan's sex, the said man's hands are gripping and spreading Peter's arsecheeks as he push. He could already feel a slight burn and tries to relax, the lubrication and stretching helping a degree. But the anticipation is killing him as much as the pain. He wanted Logan's fuckstick inside him now, he wanted that brutal mind-blowing sex that he had been imagining for days. They can do lovey-dovey stuff later, right now he was a horny Wolverine-bitch that needed to be bred. _Fuck the consequences, I'm already far too gone._

"L-logan…?", the teen calls for the man in a strained voice. Logan had been watching his expression for a bit now, trying to make things smoother for his young lover. He eyes him patiently in animalistic curiosity, tilting his head every now and again at all the soft sounds the other makes.

"P-pop my cherry… M-make me y-yours…", panted Peter with a wince trying to look Logan in the eye but his embarrassment fails him. He only manages to see Logan's eyes turn completely black in lust before looking away only to have the mutant bring him back with a kiss and then once more his mind goes blank.

The pressure is gone once second and then what feels like half of Logan's length is inside him with one shove and that girth. _Fuck that girth_, screamed Peter into the kiss. His cries of pain and pleasure are muffled, all he can do is sob. His cherry brutally popped by the older man and as much as it hurts he cannot help his member from getting harder to the point of pre-cum pearling from the tip. His hands grip hard around Logan as the kiss is broken and Peter finds himself groaning and screaming repeatedly as his poor hole is fed the rest of the massive member. Logan has a hand between his legs and rubbing his lover's member fucking him deep and slow, making the once-virgin rosebud adjust to him and him alone. He pushes Peter's legs further back, using the hell out of the teen's flexibility as he abuse the fuckhole with his girth. Peter's choked sobs of pain start to become better as pleasure starts to win out by a bit. The size of Logan's member still dominating the pain sphere. He starting to think there will always be some kind of pain with that size. He groaned achingly, the pain is intense but a part of him wants more of it. More of everything the man had to offer him. He just wants more.

"A-ah… L-logaahh.. St-top… Waiiit… N-n-nooo...not t-too… oohhFFFUUYEE-"

After a series of thrusts Logan was able to not only mold Peter into his own personal fucktoy but find that spidey-spot of his with a hard angled push. Logan grins now his prey is going to have as much fun as he is. Poor Peter could only let a strangled gasp out, his eyes wide, seeing stars in his vision as his mouth is left to gape with an "O"-shaped expression. _Fuuuuck me, yeeeessss,_ was his last thought.

Peter is flat on his chest his arms gave out and lay on his sides, his back and arse is arched up the air. His mind is practically blanked and senseless after Logan had him climaxed, what was this the seventh? eighth? ninth? tenth? He does not fucking know, all he wants is more. Logan had not even came once! As tired and bruised his body maybe he was still finding the energy to roll his hips back and meet Logan for every hard and fast thrust. Moaning weakly as his abused and sore spot was hit again and again, he probably will not be able to walk again. He does not care though. The teen hero wants Logan's spunk filling him completely and he be damned if he was not bred the way he wanted. He cries out wantonly, tongue nearly lagging out when Logan tugged his hair back. The older man brought him back for a bruising kiss as he fucks him deeper and harder than he ever had before.

Peter mewled happily, knowing his lover is not too far from climax. He feels a hand tugging at his sore member and he cannot help but sob in the kiss, wanting to come again for the man. As broken as he is Peter flex his velvet walls, loosening himself when the man thrusts in deep and squeezing him hard when he pulls out. Logan groans in affection, after a couple rounds of the action he rewards his spidey-lover with his member shoved balls deep into him. Stretching the poor gaping rosebud further as the member enlarges with climax. He feels his sack squeeze and twitch as he happily gives his patient lover his load. Fucking him so hard and fast that Peter relinquish the kiss to scream happily, choking on a harsh sob, happy to be filled with what he wanted for almost two months of dreaming. His voice is hoarse as he continues to scream, telling the man how much he craved more, his every detailed fantasy of what he wants Logan to do next to his young, bruised body. Peter comes hard feeling himself filled to the brink with his lover's cum and then some. His eyes roll back into his head, mouth agape in a silent scream, tongue lolled out as his member release his load onto the floor adding on to the mess there. He faints from the stress and his body collapses almost entirely if it was not for Logan holding him close. The said man merely grunts and growls with a low, trembling roar, his body shuddering and twitching. Soon his thrusts become lazy and slow then he grinds before halting to a stop with the finale of his climax. He embraces his passed out lover before he too, passed out.

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**_


	3. A little jumbled

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

Logan groans, grunting at the painful throb hammering away at his mind. He squints, his eyelids opening to the ray of light that peers through a bedroom window nearly blinding him. He does not recognized the room even if it did seem familiar to him. His nostrils flare up, his brain processing the group of scents that dominates the air. Sex, blood, semen, his musk and another smell that is faint, barely known within the cluster. The ol' canucklehead tries to move to sit up when a body rolls close, nuzzling his chest. He looks down at the locks of brown hair, the owner's face is blocked by an arm. Logan notes that the sleeping being is masculine, young and as he looks over the body his eyes widen at the yellowing bruises. Some darker or larger than others, grouped by small cuts and as his eyes travel down to the hips he finds a pair of bruises in a shape of hands. The man can only wince realizing when he placed a hand on the bruise that they matched his hand-size.

His eyebrows furrowed up in concentration, he leans in smelling the sleeping man trying to pull together an idea of what happen last night. It is not until the man groan painfully when he shift over that a flash of the night clicked in the memory of the Wolverine.

_/"A-ah… L-logaahh.. St-top…"/_

_Peter cried out as he trembled beneath his large frame, his face red and tear-stricken. The boy let out a choked sob as he gives a harsh thrust into him, forcing his lean body to stretch in ways it should not. Peter's eyes widen in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body is repeatedly abused by the man on top. He yelled for the older man to stop, but his pleas were ignored._

_/"Waiiit… N-n-nooo…"/_

_Another vision of Peter crying, calling out his name in broken sobs. Words jumble and shuttered in failed sentences out of the teen's bruised lips. The poor boy's eyes are blank and mindless, yet the tears keep falling. He-_

Logan shakes his head. He growls trying to clear away the memories, his body is quivering in rage, shame, and finally, sorrow. He swallows thickly looking down at the boy laying on him. He shakes off another image of the boy's legs spread far and his once-virgin body brutalized by his every thrust, bruises forming where he grabs onto the thin hips; fucking him into _an endless hell_. He wraps an arm around the thin waist holding the boy close, but not too tight, afraid he was going to break the boy further than he had already done. The Wolverine let out a shuddering gasp, the memories replaying in a loop, his mind mocking him. Tormenting him. _How could I…How could I do that to the kid?, _the man questioned.

He was disgusted with himself, when the boy woke up he knew even if he apologized he could never undo the scars he dealt to him. He broke the boy and made him as lost as he was. He took someone pure and worthy even to being a hero in his own eyes and…Logan closed his eyes briefly. He did not deserve forgiveness if anything he rather be placed into Hell again. Logan gritted his teeth, he swore he would do everything he could to make this right. He will become whatever the boy want him to be. If Peter asked him to leave and never return to his city again, he will do that. If he asked him to die, he try his damnest to die without honor. He does not feel he earns to keep his samurai code. Even if the kid placed a leash and collar around his neck and made him his personal dog.

Logan sighs, brushing a hand through his messy hair.

_Anything for the kid._

He watched the boy shiver in cold. Logan pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped themselves in it. He would not risk moving the boy just yet. He will let him sleep just a little longer. It is still the early morning.

Peter wakes up feeling pretty bent out of shape, but greatly satisfied. He mewls with a slight wince, stretching out the kinks before curling into the wonderfully warm burly-body beside him. He is thankful that Logan stayed around and became his own personal heating system. He would most likely be freezing his rump off. He sighs softly feeling fingers run through his brown locks, he tilts his head towards the touch. A gentle touch of lips on his forehead nearly made him giggle in delight. He would not mind waking up everyday with the Canadian if this was the sort of treatment he was getting. Made him feel all special, warm and fuzzy even. Although, he does not really understand why the man suddenly whispered a broken "Sorry". He could of sworn it sounded like the man was on the verge of tears. He opened his eyes and blinked, shifting in the blankets. _Woah. What the fuck is happening?_

Peter looked up at the man, his expression becomes one of worry as he watches the man lose himself in thought. There was a dark expression on his face, a scowl with his canines over peering his lips. A small bit of moisture on the older man's face was shown slightly by the light. _The fuck happened while I slept?_

Despite his body's protest of his movements so early, Peter sat up as best he could. He placed his hands at the sides of Logan's face, surprising the man, making their eyes meet. The teen does not like what he sees, the self-loathing, the hatred or even the shame that swirl within the iris and the brooding that crease into wrinkles on the Wolverine's face. It does not suit Logan at all. Peter tsked before placing a light and gentle kiss on the older man's rough ones. He pulls back to see confusion replacing all of the negativity. Peter smiles to himself it was a lot better.

"What's got you all grumpy?"

Logan was shocked, well maybe shocked was not the word to used. But he sure was stunned at the action of the young man before. He swallowed thickly, a cheek nuzzling into the boy's hand as he briefly closes his eyes. When he finally gain the courage to look at the boy he apologized once more. He knew it was fruitless, but he had to.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"Don't play dumb, kid. Ya don't have to be nice for my sake! I raped ya last night! I fuckin' raped ya and you're all nice about it! I proved myself once more that I—mmph!"

Peter was tired of the man's nonsense that he took it upon himself to kiss him, his body shifting to straddle the older man. His arms around the neck as the harsh kiss became slow, lingering and passionate. It made a tingle run up and down his spine, especially when Logan ran fingers along a plump arsecheek. Spanking it once before kneading it in such a way that the spider was moaning for more. They were breathless when they finally pulled back. The teen's forehead pressed against his lover, eyes filled with amusement and want.

"You sure you raped me last night? Because from what _I_ recall I was begging for your dick in me." He smirk with a chuckle, the Wolverine growling deep in his throat. The making his cock jump for more action. But he needed to the know the man understood that he was all willing.

"I-I don't know, Kid. My mind's all jumble."

"Well, why don't we _un_jumble it with a morning rump? Hmm?"

Logan groan deep in his chest, a growl rumbling enough that it vibrated against the boy's chest, making him giggle with glee. The boy rocking his hips and pressing those plump cheeks against his harden dick was driving him nuts.

"A-alright Kid." Before he could say any further the boy was already trying to shove his cock inside him, he had to stop him. Chuckling at the whine from his little lover.

"Look, if we're doin' this, I wanna remember." His gaze softens, a hand place on the boy's face, a thumb rubbing over the cheek. The false memories still playing and making him wince and only further his want to be sweet for the boy. "Wanna... Remember everything..."

Peter stared at Logan for the longest time, his heart fluttering as his belly knots, warms and flops around. The sex last night made him hard, wanton and horny but this... He was unsure what to do with a sweet Logan, hell, he never thought Logan could get sweet in the first place. It was not unwanted, just, strange to him. He smiled and did as Logan done to him, he rubbed his face into the gruff hand.

"Alright, Logan. We can take it slow."

And the smile the Wolverine gave him, left him without a thought. Without words. Only the swift pounding of his heart gave away what he felt. It filled him with an emotion he couldn't process but would not turn away. It left him warm and wanting more of these secret smiles and wanted to be the only one they were directed to. Yeah, he was getting possessive.

Like he cares, this was _his _Wolverine. _His _man. _His _smile. _His _dick.

Fuck everyone else who deems otherwise.


	4. A Little Logie in my Life

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

A moan escapes his pouty lips, hands grasping onto the blanket underneath him. The hot mouth latched onto his throat sucking and pressing that tongue so good on the hickey he knows he'll have. The mouth laying kisses on a trail to his collarbone, teeth grazing enough that it made him arch right into the heavier body. Shuddering in every gasping whine, the rough hand stroking his cock was delicious and felt so sinful considering their age differences. He didn't care, it wasn't his fault he was a horny teen. I mean, who wouldn't be horny when this well-built warrior was doing incredible things to his young form that his mind could only process the word _fuck. _In both the word and the action sense.

It was too good, too much and he came with a whimper.

"Shhh. That's my boy, gimme me all ya got.", said a whispering growl that sounded so fucking husky he was getting hard again from it alone. _Fuck, he's going to kill me. _Peter could only lay his head back and groan, the sight of the Wolverine licking his cock clean was just crazy to him. But fuck did he want this. Want the man, want everything the elder had to offer him.

"F-fuck m-me...please? L-logan, s-s-stop teasing me!" He whined further when said lover chuckled at him and patted his head like some eager child. Damn it he was an eager child, eager for that **fucking** _dick_.

"Calm down there, boy. You'll get your fill. I won't leave ya hanging just wanna commit everything to memory is all." The bastard let out a barking chuckle, probably because he was glaring at the man. Yet, the glare melted when he felt those rough lips onto his. Fangs nipping as the tongue swiped the bottom and he happily gave the elder permission to dominate his mouth. Their tongues danced heatedly as their bodies rocked and grind on top another. That damn hand returning to knead and spread a cheek as the other circled his tight ring with a finger. Peter arched up and into the pressing tip. He could feel the laughter of his lover and he just wanted to punch the smug fucker.

Except when that thick digit slip right in, he was happy. Moaning and gasping as his hips rode the digit, making him squeal when a second was added then a third and pressed hard on the bundle of nerves inside him. The spider ignored the calling of him "cute", too busy enjoying the preparation of his aching hole and the teeth at his neck.

"N-nooo... L-logan..." He panted against the man's chest, nuzzling the hair. Said man kissing his sweaty forehead as the delicious fingers were pulled out of him. Leaving him empty and horny as fuck.

"It's alright, Kid. I got ya, I'll take good care of ya." Practically heard the smirk in that and Peter swatted the chest. _Fucking bastard, I take back every sweet thing I thought about you. Fucker. Fuuu-_ His thoughts blanked out, eyes widen as he stares up at the man. Logan took the opportunity to press the head of his dick into the boy's wanton hole just when the boy was distracted. Peter's eyebrows furrow in concentration, licking his lips in a panting gasp. The stretch was not terrible considering how much they fucked the night prior, but the girth. The girth was amazing and agonizing as the Wolverine took his time sliding into him. Partially not wanting to hurt the boy, but also wanting to remember every action the tunnels made around his dick. The tugging, squeezing and how the boy fit him like a fucking glove. He really did make the kid into a one-sized only and that thought made the beast inside growl possessively.

It was incredible to the spidey hero, the slow pace made him grit his teeth as he could feel every inch of that thick meat invading and spreading him to perfection. He was panting by the time the man settled deep within. Panting and whining for the man to move and fuck him silly. Course all he got in return is a chuckle and a teasing thrust right on that spot. The teen pouted, whining further until he was kissed as those manly hips were pacing them into a deep and slow dance. The hard pressure satisfying him with the lack of brutality and despite it being a different kind of fucking. He enjoyed it, loved it even. Every thrust out he felt hollow and empty only to be filled back in and full with his man's dick that it warmed his very core. Making him squirm and coo with the weight as his eyelids hood in his growing lust. Peter found that he loved it more when he began to watch the mutant. Watch the softness of lines around the eyes as they swirl with an emotion that made his heart skip. The way a hand brush a lock out of his face and how those rough lips kindly placed kisses along his face until the pressure was on his own.

It was different. Very different. But he wasn't complaining.

Instead, his arms came around the strong neck pulling the older down to press their bodies together. Moaning, panting and mewling sensually from such a delicious weight on top of him. The closeness making him arch, further muffling his pleasured sounds into lips as their kiss becomes more heated. The thrusts harsher, emptying him and filling his core repeatedly until he was screaming in breathless aching shrieks that had him clawing at the man's back. Laying down red angry streaks that'll just heal back up, but he knows it'll make his mutant more turned on. Hips rocking back to gain more of the sweet momentum. The poor teen was getting high on reaching his peak as his spot is pounded rigorously. The pressure becoming harder, faster as the dick inside him spreads his ring wide with its thickening. And when they climaxed. He was seeing stars, shuddering as though lightning had struck him and was still getting over the shocks. Body becoming limp and boneless as he could only whimper happily with heat pouring within his clenching tunnels, painting them in the warrior's possessive claim.

His lips brushed the sweaty forehead as he pulls the man to lay on top of him. Fingers threading through the matted dark locks while he hums. Chuckling when the mutant looks at him with a dorky grin, giving him a peck before they decide to lay there for the moment.

If this keeps up, he'll end up falling in love with the ol' canucklehead, Logan placed sweet kisses along the boy's neck moving up to place a final one on the forehead. He had the softest look that made Pete feel like that this was one only for him, him alone.

_Damn it, _Peter sighed inwardly, but he couldn't help the goofy smile and the embarrassingly shy look he sent back; feeling his heart skipping a beat before pounding hard in his rib-cage, _Too late, I'm in love._

If someone had told him he would of fallen in love with a man that's the best at what he does and what he does isn't very nice, he'd probably webbed them upside in a pool of great white sharks with laser-beams attached to their foreheads. Now, well, he guesses time will tell if this works out.

But he has a feeling, a "spidey" feeling, that this might just be the best thing that's ever happen to him.

'Course.

What the flying fuck is he going to tell Aunt May?

Peter's eyes widen, _Ah shit! Aunt May!_


	5. The Webs we Weave can get a bit Tangled

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

"Ah, fuck! How could I have forgotten about Aunt May!? She's going to kill me! Heck, I would kill me!", Logan watched grumpily as his new beau scampers around like a head-less chicken with one leg and epilepsy. The teen muttering to himself as he hops to get dressed, even going as far as throwing the mutant's uniform at his face. Chuckling, he waited until the boy had his pants inside-out, sweater up-side down to tell him the "exciting" news.

"It'sa already taken care of, Kid."

Peter looked up blankly, sock half way on as he slowly turns his head to give his lover a dead-panned stare of disbelief.

"I'm sorry...What?"

Logan snorts, eyes narrowing in slight irritation, he didn't like repeating himself more than he needs to.

"I _said_, it'sa taken care of. She's fine with it."

A slow blink.

Mouth gapes open and close with a finger pointed upward, as if ready to disagree on that opinion except the gears in his spidey-webbed filled brain wasn't working.

Pause.

…

Peter cleaned his ears with a pinky.

They stared at each other, one set blank while the other is practically ready to smack the kid up-side his head if he doesn't react-

"WHAT?!"

There we go.

"What the flying fuck do you mean she's fine with it? When did she called?", Peter stares for what feels like the hundredth time, watching his newly dubbed boyfriend shrug before laying on his stomach to face him while using his buff arms as pillows.

"I don't know, two hours ago? Three tops? Talkin' how she's had stayed over Coulson's and being home way later. Honestly, I think'd they did the do because I could smell that over—-"

"OH MY GOD LOGAN. NO. I DON'T NEED THAT IMAGE."

"Look, I'm just sayi-"

"I don't care, just... Just tell me what you mean by she's fine with this? How is she just okay with this? She doesn't even know you! Just... AH!"

The spidey teen is ready to tear his hair out, pacing back and forth like a cornered animal and considering he slept with one (on multiple occasions) that might as well be true. He was ready to bang his head into the wall and jump out the window, end his miserable existence. Wait? What was Logan saying? He stared at the mutant.

"...She said she wanted me over dinner some day to meet the new man in her kid's life, somethin' 'bout "keep Peter happy and you can keep your balls". Hmph.", Logan nods, as if he's remembering the conversation unaware of the stare he's getting. Well, more like he's _choosing_ to ignore the boy. He didn't get what's the big deal, anyhow.

"She's ah tough woman, now I know where ya get _that_ from, Petey. Petey?"

The door slams shut.

The sound of footsteps going away and stomping downstairs echoed in the house.

Logan blinked.

Then he shrugged before curling into the blankets for a nap.

_Teenagers, _he snorts fondly.

Peter wheezes, breathing in as much oxygen he can before exhaling. He needed the fresh air, the walls were starting to cave in on him. He didn't know what the proper response would have been, should he feel happy that Aunt May is supportive? Or should he be down-right terrified that she hasn't met his boyfriend, who, by the way, is a centuries-old mutant with his main hobby being slicin'-n-dicin' and drinking beer. He was so _boned. _And not in the way he _liked._

"There ya are, web-head!", Peter blinked, his head tilted; he knew he heard that raspy, grouchy, CATS-on-Broadway sound anywhere. His eyes met the one-and-only Sabertooth, he paled ridiculously. It wasn't his day.

[[_Tingle!]]_

Pete dead-pans, _Oh, now, you want to work? Figures._

As the "mighty" Sabertooth lunges forth, Pete did the only thing he could think of, he threw the biggest rock closest to him right in that ugly mug and ran inside; locking the door promptly after only to scamper upstairs and hide in Logan's embrace. He was definitely safe.

Logan wasn't against cuddling, he just figured the kid was still, whatever he was doing. Picking his head up from under the pillow he looks at his kid, eyebrow quirked at how the poor spider was staring at the door intensely.

"What's got yer panties in a twist?"

"Sabertooth."

That's all Logan needed to hear and he was already up and out the house quicker than Peter could argue. Victor Creed grinned maliciously at the very sight of his fond rival, claws itching for a scratch, his mouth opens for an award-winning villainy monologue before getting flatly knocked on his back and a heavy-metal-skeleton-induced and _very_ naked Wolverine pinning him down. _Snikt! _Claws out, scraping his throat enough to bleed a warning trail as the wild-born Canadian snarled more viciously than he had ever encountered the mutant before.

Victor would never admit that he wee'd a little.

"Listen here, _Vic._ I'm only gonna say this _once, _so do us both ah favor and _listen._" Logan hissed as he leaned in close enough that the mutant below could feel the heat of the breath flaring from those nostrils, was it him or did Logan's claws seem sharper than normal? "This is _my_ turf, ya stay the hell away from _my_ kid, else I'mma gut ya until ya can't heal no more... Then, I'mma put ya back together just so I can do it _again. _YA HEAR ME, FURBALL?" The ol' canucklehead backed off as soon as he got his answer, which being Victor rapidly nodding his head with little submissive meowing that made the Wolverine quirk an eyebrow.  
Logan felt satisfied with the sight of the pest running as fast as he could with his tail between his legs. He sheathed his claws before itching his nose, he squinted with a sniff, following the trail and realizing the front yard smelt like Sabertooth and him only.

He didn't enter the house again until his territory was well-marked.

Peter didn't ask what had happen outside, he really didn't wanna know, he was too busy enjoying being fiercely kissed by a growling, grinding, frisky Wolverine. Whatever happened, needed to happen more often.

Sobs gasped out his bruised lips, eyes shut with the furrowing eyebrows, gritting his teeth so hard he could probably break them as the thick member pistons in and out of him with a passion that was new, but also unlike the older man. Grasping onto one of the bed's peg stand to give him leverage only to be pressed back down with his hips arched high enough to satisfy the feral. Teeth sunk into his collarbone making his eyes widen and mouth gape with a silent breathless scream, Peter's body was shuddering harshly in a climax, lithe hips thrusting into the hand that stroked him and back onto the meaty cock spreading him in Logan's howling climax. He could feel the sound vibrate into his skin just as he is filled once more.

They both collapsed onto the floor, panting and attempting to gather both thought and oxygen, when they were close to it, Logan pulled out slowly before bringing his young lover into his arms for an adoring embrace. Splaying kisses along the sweaty forehead to the matted locks only to further the journey down the cheekbones and reaching the prized lips with a light purr. Peter is not one to deny the man, but he's impressed, _again._ Nuzzling the gruff stubble, relaxing and sighing into a amused chuckle.

"Is sex going to be like this all the time?

"You complainin'?", voiced a lazy scowl that he felt against his skin, Peter shook his head and grin, his chuckling becoming a wheezing laughter with him still recovery from their recent activity.

"No, more like just curious and completely out of breath." The teen leaned up and nipped at the man's nose, beaming when the older simply wiggled it and snorted as if silently lecturing him. "Besides, what got you all excited."

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?"

A growl rumbles deep in the chest, but to Peter it sounded like the man was purring. Which was too cute in his opinion.

"Drop it, Kid."

"Logan, if you know anything about us _kids_ is that we don't just _drop_ anything for _nothing_. Now, spill."

The mutant laid there, glaring at the ceiling and mumbling to himself in a multitude of languages that Peter doesn't understand, but he's now even more curious to when and how the man knew so much, but acted so—so, adorable? Either way, the man's probably cussing at him.

"Sabertooth", grumbling, Logan hid his face in the silky brunet fibers, trying to hide his blush and to seem as if he doesn't care. Which he's not fooling anyone, he most definitely _cares._

Peter couldn't keep that dorky grin off his face and only became more smug when the older told him to shut it.

And so the spider caught himself a little Wolverine in his tangled webs.

_Twip-twip!_

_Snikt._


	6. No Strings Attached

_**CHAPTER SIX.**_

This, this was getting weird. It was weird seeing Logan in the kitchen helping his aunt with the dishes, heck, weirder for him to know that _Logan_ cooked dinner. The sad part to all this, it's been _several_ months since dating the mutant and he's still does things that surprises him.

_Jeez, how long has it been? Three? Five? What?_, he groans in frustration, Logan's the one that got's it down-pact. Another surprising thing, but then again, Pete could understand that one, considering the whole "Let me give you an amnesia-inducing metal-wielding experimentation, no biggie, it's all the _rage_." Of course, Aunt May coming home to her darling nephew covered in hickeys was definitely an image worth remembering if it also did not involved her getting a whole bunch of LGBT car stickers just to show her pride and joy of Peter finally coming out of the closet. Oh, and how could he also forget about the giant _freaking_ rainbow flag banner in front of his house or how she wants to join him in the next Pride parade.

Which brings him to another point?

Did everyone suspect he was gay?

Before _he_ knew?

What.

Was it the tights?

He was called out of his stupor from the sound of his aunt kissing him good-night and literally shoving him into Logan's chest for their date before pushing them out with her love and kisses along with shouts of always using protection. Peter groaned into his hands, could life get any more embarrassing? Logan nudged him for a kiss, nuzzling his nose to re-etch the scent of his younger love.

"She means the best, sweet pea."

There's that nickname again, it always made him blush and want to hide, but the warm emotion behind it from the normally seen angry gruff Wolverine—it grew on him, it really did and the mutant had been nothing, but generously fantastic, so he let's him have his nicknames.

"Yeah, I know, Lo-Lo" That's right, he's Pete's Lo-Lo. You would think the man would complain about that since it started out as a teasing joke, but of course, Logan just beamed at him and allowed him to permanently call him that. He just doesn't understand the mutant, not at all. "But does she really have to shout it out like the whole world needs to know? Ugh!" Peter whined when Logan simply wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close, chuckling with a snort at the sight of the pouting brunet. The kid could be so cute sometimes.

"She means well, but c'mon, the night's a wasting away and we haven't even started our date!" The gruff mutant grins widely, ignoring Peter's whines about being picked up and carried when he could walk perfectly fine. His torment only makes his older boyfriend more entertained than ever.

Was he the only one pissed off that their date was ruined, a snarling roar and the sight of tan and yellow launching claws deep into a robot pawn made him think otherwise. Peter snorts behind his mask, sometimes he wished villains took on vacations.

Seriously.

Logan had set out a nice evening of fair riding, game winning to move on to a romantic picnic underneath the moonlight when robots decided to burst through the neighborhood. Pete was touched, truly he was, he didn't think the mutant could do such a thing and there it was in its glory before being stomped into the ground by metal feet. That pissed him off, and Logan?

Peter watched as his howling boyfriend proceeding to rip out each and every bot's head that he came across to. Yeah, they pissed off the wrong boyfriend.

"Perfect! It was perfect! Do ya know how hard I worked for tha!? Do ya, bub?! BECAUSE I DO!", another snarl ripped out of him just as his claws sunk in, flinging the destroyed machine into the fray. A low amused whistle escaped Peter's lips as he gracefully twists his body to dodge incoming missiles, a _twip_ was heard as webbing shot out to grab one and in his momentum he flings it back around to the owner; exploding the bot in a hit. His spidey sense tingled, yet as he tries to dodge out of the way it was nearly too late until his whole body was covered with something heavy. The ringing sound dominated his hearing, smoke clears just as the blast passed, coughing Peter looked to what had saved him.

He stared, the body on top of him vibrated as what sound like thunder rolling behind clouds raged out of the shaking form. It reminded him of something, no, some_one_ going absolutely _berserk._ One minute Spidey was trying to remind himself to thank his boyfriend properly, the next he was watching said boyfriend become the killing machine he's _known_ for. He stared with wide eyes as the sight of a spiral of metal rips through everything in its path until nothing, but destruction lay waste. Robotic carnage from half-formed bots to smoking heaps of metal to sparking wires and the man was still tearing through the dead ones. Claws slashing at anything that resembles a moving target until Logan is left panting, huffing and growling with a long dominating shout. _So that's a berserker barrage_?_Jeez, I don't know whether to be worried or turned on. _

Biting his lip with a wince as he stands up shakily from the shock of the explosion, Peter slowly walks towards Logan; stopping and holding his hands up when the mutant looked to him and snarl. "Woah, easy there Lo-Lo." He held back a chuckle when the man tilted his head like a puppy to the nickname. "That's right, it's your Sweet Pea." A purr reached his ears. "Look, it's alright if the date didn't go as plan. We'll have another night, just come back to me." Peter moves closer, making sure to keep distance in case the man growls at him again. "The night's still young." He was close enough that he reached out and placed his hands onto the older's, rubbing the knuckles to soothe the claws back into place and when he heard the slow _snikt_, he smiled.

"That's my Lo-Lo.", leaning in he let the other take in his scent, mewling into a soft gasp as strong arms brought him to press their bodies together. "Pete." The voice sounded hoarse and full of guilt. "M'sorry." Chuckling, Peter let his smile widen as he lifts his mask over his nose and gives the man a kiss. "What are you sorry for Lo?"

Logan shifted, licking his lips as he looks around the destruction, he felt bad for the date not going as planned. For their romantic outing turning into a twist of him letting out his rage in a sight he never wanted his sweet pea to see.

"Everything."

Frowning with a long sigh, the smile coming back as he wraps his arms around the man. "Don't be, this is just another part of our lives that we share. This, this happens, you know that. Besides..." A smirk replaced the sweet smile, he nipped at his boyfriend's nose as his hand sneakily moves south to grope the bulge that throbbed at the attention. "I think I might've fell in love with your rage. C'mon, let's go _berserk_ while we're still in the mood."

He didn't have to tell Logan twice.

Besides.

The _Avengers_ can figure out what to do to with the bodies.

Peter was half-way to losing his mind, a low groan escaped his glistening lips as the hot mouth worked his length expertly. The teen was hardly holding and that's saying something considering who he is, a whimper followed by a small shout as a thick tongue swiped and swirl around the tip of his aching cock. Leave it to Logan to want to blow his brains out with pleasure in an alleyway just because they were too impatient to reach home. But he wasn't complaining, not when that mouth reached down to take his sack in and roll it with that sinful tongue. _Fuck, _Peter had to re-adjust and re-cling to the walls just to not fall, despite he knew the man would catch him or like last time and fuck him mid-air. _Fucking bastard. _

Hips thrust into the mouth, whining further when his hand was swatted while he tried to ease the ache in his loins. But he lost the willpower to care as that mouth began its torture to his trembling bud, fingers instantly reached down to thread through the dark wild hair, strong hands immediately grab his bottom and the strength in that alone had Peter calling out for the man to fuck him. Fuck him hard, fast, deep, whatever the man wanted he just needed some good ol' fashion _solid dick_.

And then being the good boyfriend that he always is, Logan provided that dick and provided very well. Next thing Pete knows his chest is against the brick wall; hips held high; legs spread with hands clutching the wall as he is spread wide and deep as his lover's cock fills him completely. He had to bite onto his arm to prevent the pain pleasured scream that tore through him, a spank to his cheek and a nip to his ear warned him not to make a sound, but it was too difficult. Whining quietly when a hand firmly held his cock, a purr of a promise to make the teen unable to climax if a sound pitched and did that make Pete hard. _Fuuuuck. What is with him and his kinks? Fuck. Fuck. _The teen nodded, tears brimming his eyes as his mouth gapes into a silent scream.

Panting, gritting teeth as the cock dove in and out of him; slamming hard onto his treasured spot and it was becoming more difficult to not make a sound. Another spank, another growl that led his cock to twitch and spew pre. It was beyond words. His whole body was as flushed as his face, red and sweating with need and want as his gaped ring does its best to squeeze around the girth that's making him go insane. Hands spread his cheeks as it dove further, hard enough to make it burn so good he couldn't help, but arch back like a cat in heat. With all this fucking he might as well be. A tear is heard and he cursed the man and his obsession with ripping his costume for his own sick amusement. His deliciously fantastic feeling amusement, but damn it, it takes forever to fix the material.

One more spank led to him biting down harder on his arm, pain and pleasure heighten his arousal, but more so when rough fingers pulled and flicked at his perky nipples. Tugging them at lengths and with each attentive action brought sparks of lust rushed with blood, making him harder until finally. His hair is yank back for a bruising kiss that had his toes curling, his spot hit brutally as the cock inside thickens and Pete came hard inside his suit as he is filled to the brink and over. His knees buckled, Logan caught him and carried him into a bridal style as he pulls out. The teen was embarrassed by the lewd _slop_ his hole made as his lover's cock unplugged him and the loads. More even when his quivering thighs became drenched in the stuff.

Chuckling, Logan kissed him sweetly, nuzzling into the nape of the neck as he tells the kid he can sleep while he takes him home. Sluggishly, Peter nodded before letting his vision go black. As Logan leaves he spots the familiar sight of his allies fighting off the _same_ robots that ruined his planned date with his little sweet pea. His eyes narrowed as his nostrils flare angrily, suddenly, he had an urge to punch Stark in the face.

Snorting a scoff he shook his head, getting Pete safe, cleaned and happy was more important at the moment.

Besides, _they_ weren't invited.


	7. Fluffy as Fuck with a Twist

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.**_

Peter kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, an arm behind his head as his hand reached for the remote. He fished through some channels before coming across the news, there was Earth's Mightiest Heroes standing proud amongst the destruction. The teen tilted his head, blinking as he calls out for his lover in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe, come here for a second!"

"Whaaat!? I'm tryin' to make breakfast~"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Just come here!"

Chuckling at the sound of Logan growling as the older man walks in with a rag cleaning his wet hands and wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron, the teen points at the two newest figures that shown on the wide screen. "Aren't those Mags' kids?"

Logan squinted his eyes, staring thoughtfully before widening for a fraction of a second and letting out an amused huff. "Looks like it." They both looked at each for a moment before Peter turns to fully stare up at his man. His face held confusion, but also curiosity at the thought that ran through his mind.

"We fought robots."

"Yeah."

"_Metal _robots."

An eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Why the heck didn't he come down himself and do away with them? Seriously?"

"Because he's an asshole."

Peter blinks, "And you know this beca—"

"He tore Adamantium from my body once..." Peter made a face that described the idea of how painful that sounded, induced with him flinching along with furrowing eyebrows and a shudder. "...and not to mention he's the main 'bad' guy my team has been fighting for years."

"He's an asshole."

"That's what I said."

Logan snorts into a chuckle, ruffling the younger's bed head as he turns to leave.

"Now, is that it?" Peter shrugged indifferently making his boyfriend roll his eyes. "What ya want for breakfast?"

"PB and J."

"For breakfast?"

"Yep."

Peter could feel the stare burning into his back. "You did ask." A smile made its way as he chuckles at the growling Wolverine entering back into the kitchen. Mumbling on how he's making bacon, ham, and eggs with a side of toast so that Peter gets a good meal. "Hey, PB and J is a good meal!" His laughter rang louder, he loved teasing his mutant.

Later, Pete is enjoying being curled up in Logan's arms, nuzzling into the scruff of the older male as his legs entwined with the others. Sighing as fingers thread through his hair and massaged his scalp while an arm brought them closer. He loved days like these, being able to share warmth and adoration with soothing touches, loving cuddles and the feeling of lips brush against the skin of his forehead. Life after graduation had definitely picked up. At least in his opinion.

"Move in with me."

The brunet cooed into another massage before his eyes widen, _Did he just ask what I think he did? _Blinking and looking up, his eyes met ones that were soft in questioning, devotion with a hint of anxiousness that no doubt Peter thought the man was thinking of being rejected.

"What?"

"I'm not sayin' now, unless ya want that, just some time down the road." Logan shrugged off the stare and focused more on bringing his brunet to relaxing against him. "There's no hurry, I've got time. I just wanted you to know if you ever want to we can. It's closer to your work, not to mention college, and makes having a dual life easi—"

"Okay."

Now, it was Logan's turn to blink and stare at his younger lover.

"What?"

The spidey teen smiled, he brushed their lips into a kiss while his arms wrapped around his man to bring their bodies close. He moaned with a light arch at how wonderful the weight felt against his lithe form. He took a moment to relax as he still has to deal with his adorable lover before they could move on to thinking, or rather having sex.

"I said Okay, I wanna move in with you. You're right it's closer to work and college-honestly, Aunt May keeps asking me when the wedding is." He saw the Wolverine arched an eyebrow at that and he shrugged. "She really likes you, something more along the lines of you being a total package and perfect for me. Good looking, handy-man, can cook and looks fantastic in and out of everything."

"She said that?"

"More or less hinted it with plenty of flyers for wedding planners and even going as far as talking about re-fitting me into her wedding dress. Jeez, I swear I can't have a regular conversation anymore without her asking about the date. What the flying fuck."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Marriage?"

"Don't think about it."

"I'm not."

He was.

"Alright, in a couple weeks we'll tell her and soon you''ll be living here." Logan couldn't help the shit-eating grin as he watched his lover think about their newly upcoming event in their relationship.

"Stop grinning."

"I'm not grinning."

He was definitely grinning.

"You so are, jeez like a damn cat that finally caught the canary."

Logan chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle their noses with a wide amused smirk. He really did love being with the kid and having him move in? He couldn't help, but be excited for it.

"Does this make you my canary?"

"No, it makes me a spider." Peter rolls them so he's on top, rump wiggling down to grind onto his man's bulge, smiling at the hissing growl he received. "And the spider catches everything, even the cat." Logan smiled back, his eyes hazing with lust as he brushed their lips, teeth coming to nip and tug on the lower lip as his voice drops to a heated husk. Even decided to grope the plump rump and rubbed their bodies deliciously, making his spider arch in pleasure.

"Now that you caught me, what are you going to do to me?"

Rough fingers slide under the shirt as Logan tweaks and pulls at his lover's sensitive nipples, grinning when got the result he wanted. Peter shouted a loud, "Fuck!" as his eyes shut and his teeth gritted with his hands firmly grasping onto the man's beater. Hooded eyes looked down and Logan shivered with a smirk full of pride and want at what flew out of his lover's mouth.

"I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane."

_Like a god damn hurricane._

His eyes watched how the web-slinger's fingers made quick work of his removing his top, splaying kisses along the dusting of his chest; making him rumble into a soft purr. He loved watching his kid work, loved everything that hot mouth did as much as he did that sizable rump. Logan growled, feeling fingers tease beneath the waistband of his denim, the eyes of the teen were filled with hot arousal and that only had his cock twitching beneath the jeans. The things this kid made him feel.

The belt was dexterously unbuckled and slid up out of the loops while the zipper is undone by pulling of teeth and his jeans gone before having to grip onto the bed and not fuck the hot mouth that's wrapping around the head of his dick.

His fingers thread through the brunet fibers as his eyes narrowed in pleasure, another rumbling purr is left heard in the air as he watched his lover. The plush lips spread wide by the girth of the cock, smooth, yet rough hands stroked the length and rolled the heavy sack underneath. Peter couldn't help, but moan loudly at the feeling of having the man's cock down his throat.

The lack of air flow made him dizzy, but hard as he worked to swallow every inch; teeth teasingly scraping the velvet tight skin as he pulls up to release before bobbing himself down onto the base with a vibrating groan. The single rolling thrust into his throat had him go limp, eyes looking into his man's and gave him the silent permission that was needed.

Rough fingers yank at Peter's hair, stilling his head as gentle thrusts rolled in waves; wetting the thickness inside him with his saliva until they became faster, diving in deep enough to cut out his air before pulling out and doing it again. Peter loved it, loved every dirty thing they did and his hand stroking his hard-on was just one of many proofs of that. Eyes rolling up into the back of his head as his throat is fucked over and over with each movement becoming harsher with the tugs to his hair and the sack slapping against him.

The teen was gagging, drooling profusely with tears in his eyes as the cock reached too deep before dragging out and he couldn't help the coughing retch that came from him or the shivering shudder his body went through as it weakly climaxed. That felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. Tackling his man into a bruising kiss, his hand finding the wet length and stroking it twice before lining it between his straddling legs and sliding down to fill his spasming ring wide. Thighs trembling when their hips met, hands coming up to hold onto Logan's strong shoulders as he rocks his hips in adjustment before lifting and slowly slamming down.

Biting his lip in a pant, eyes unfocused even as he was kissed, hands gripping his hips to help him steady further. Peter let his head loll back, throat open for the mutant to leave his mark along the bare skin. A shudder went through him from the thick tongue sliding up and down the length of his neck before the mouth wrapped and sank teeth.

The teen's hips jerked, a hitched cry both from the bite and from his prostrate nudged had them both needy for more.

Using his spidey strength he yank Logan's head back, chuckling inwardly at the pouting whine before bringing his lover into a passionate series of tongue entwining kisses. Hips rocked and rolled against each other, their need for pleasure heightens further. Lips pulling back for air as the saliva breaks and Peter couldn't help the yummy thought that ran through his sinful young mind. Grabbing the discarded belt before his lover's wrists, Logan staring at him curiously, but he could tell from the cock thickening inside him that his "cat" was all for fun and games. He tied his lover's wrists above his head, Peter leans in, licking a stripe on those bruised lips that mirrored his own.

"No escaping, and don't you dare come unless _I_ say so. Got it?", dark eyes met another set that held a glimmer of a smirk and Peter had to admit to himself the heated animalistic look he received gave him a cool shiver just as the raspy nearly breathlessly obedient reply pooled a warmth inside his knotting stomach.

"Yes, Master."

_Fuuuuuuck. This bastard... Sometimes I wonder how I can hate him, but looove him so fucking much. Fuck._

Peter decided if his lover was going to a jerk, he was going to be one too. The spider's tight ring squeezes just right with every roll of his hips, hands right on top of the mutant's shoulders as a means of holding the man down, but also keeping himself a little more balance while his hips move erotically. Up, down, a rotating grind that had him cooing lewdly with his tongue lolling until he's pounding himself hard onto the large cock. Using his lover as a life-size sex toy that belongs to him and only him. His eyes caught sight of a purring, hissing Wolverine. Panting each time his ring tightens so hard it cuts off circulation for a moment before releasing to slam down onto the base with each slide.

Fangs over-peering lips in a near-snarl, face red in his huffing to keep from escaping and fucking his lithe lover into mindless amounts of orgasms, hair in a bigger mess from Peter yanking the man up for a kiss whenever he's in a need for it. Logan doesn't mind the kid being dominant, heck, he finds it down-right sexy as fuck for the kid to tie him up and abuse the fuck out of him. Maybe it's the inner animal or the bloodlust, he doesn't know, he doesn't care he'll do anything the kid asks at this rate.

He'll be the obedient pet.

It felt _too good_ not to be.

The spider whines, hand stroking himself off as with a few more jerks into the hand and onto the cock he was riding and he's coming hard; looking down with smirking eyes as his come paints his lover in his white. The man still hasn't climax yet and Pete feels bad, almost anyways. With a mock pout, he licks a streak that marked his lover's cheekbone.

"Sorry, did you want to come too?" A growl rumbled, but he knew how to tell from an angry growl to a happy growl and this, this _purring_ was a happy growl. Peter licks his lips slowly, "Gotta say Logan, I can finally understand why you like marking me from the inside out with your come. It feels good knowing you're fucking _mine_."

Another obedient purr. Peter raised an eyebrow, he had to say, Logan is a fine upstanding soldier to be so willing to follow orders. With chuckle he kissed his lover, hands at the tied wrists. "I'm gonna let you go now, I know ya wanna come so badly inside me. But do me a favor and promise me this?" He leans down, nipping at his mutant's ear before whispering in a tone so lewdly seductive he felt proud of himself.

"_Fuck me_ like the animal I know _you are."_

The belt is loose.

A howling guttural sound vibrates off the walls and Peter had never felt so god damn horny in his short teenage life. All he knows next is that he won't be able to walk for weeks, let alone be a hero for a while.

He's released the _Animal _from within and that's hot as fuck.

_Fuck me YEEEEEESSS—!_


End file.
